Sheet metal workers, especially those who prepare custom sheet metal pieces, continually measure, scribe and cut sheet metal throughout the work process. Since much work in sheet metal proceeds using several predominant magnitudes of measurement, the worker finds that the same size measurements need to be made over and over in the course of the work day. Adjustable distance scribes are known, but require the worker to adjust and re-adjust a large scribe device. If the adjustment on an adjustable scribe is not exact an erroneous line will be marked, an erroneous cut will be made; and where the error cannot be corrected, the entire piece will be destined for the scrap pile.
As such, the standard magnitude of measurements occur so often that it is wasteful of time to have sheet metal workers continually re-adjust a variable scribe, especially to produce scribed marks for standard magnitudes.
Other disadvantages of adjustable scribes include accommodation and carriage. A special holster or tool belt pocket must be provided to carry a conventional adjustable scribe. As such, a need for a scribe, especially a scribe needed for scribing standard magnitude dimensions, is ease of transportability. Special compartments, pockets and holsters should not be necessary. Space is also a consideration. The needed scribe should also occupy as little space as possible.
Another need for a portable scribe is a relatively significant number of dimensions. A single scribe should have the ability to mark out several standard sizes. Manual manipulability is also important. The needed scribe should be easy to handle, easy on the hands, and quickly producible from and returnable to a handy storage space.